She helped me
by Chl007
Summary: Voilà des semaines que mon mal-être dure. Puis il y a eu cette musique, et elle est venue. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, Youfie me sauverait comme ça. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle a fait. C'est peut-être bête, mais c'est ce que je crois.


**She helped me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENT À SQUART ENIX._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les cinq autres filles sont déjà parties manger depuis longtemps. Il est 19h15 le self ferme dans un quart d'heure. Je suis toute seule dans l'appartement de l'internat, profitant d'un calme et d'un silence que je n'écoute même pas, les oreilles cachées sous mon casque audio. Avachie sur mon lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, je me laisse emporter par la musique. Sur mon bureau, il y a une pile d'exercices à faire, de cours à apprendre et de devoirs à rendre. J'en ai fait à peine la moitié. Contre le matelas, mon estomac gargouille. Mais je ne lui prête pas la moindre attention.

Je serre tout, les poings, les lèvres, les dents, les mâchoires je lutte contre les larmes. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, même s'ils me picotent, sans rien voir du mur abîmé et triste qui me fait face.

J'ai du mal avec mes études. Vraiment. Ce que j'apprends ne me passionne plus comme autrefois, et j'en suis arrivée à me demander ce que je fous là. Les heures sont longues, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent trop, interminables. Depuis deux semaines, je tiens les comptes, je regarde lentement défiler les jours, les heures, les minutes, en attente des prochaines vacances. Quand ça ne va pas, j'essaye de me soulager en répétant toujours les mêmes mots dans ma tête, à quelques différences près. Plus que vingt-huit jours. Et plus que douze heures de cours avant le week-end. Ce jour et demi que je passerai chez moi, avec ma famille… Seule, enfermée dans ma chambre, à travailler. Je ne croiserai mon petit frère qu'à l'heure des repas, que j'avalerai en quatrième vitesse pour retourner bosser. Je ne verrai mes parents que lors des trajets pour me ramener ou m'emmener à l'internat. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, après tout je suis une veinarde : je peux rentrer tous les week-ends, moi…

… Bonjour l'intérêt.

Je n'ai plus ni goût ni hâte à rien. On m'avait prévenue, pourtant, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur pour moi. Et peu à peu, je commence à m'en rendre compte : apprendre par cœur, travailler, apprendre par cœur, travailler, apprendre par cœur, réciter comme une machine et tout le reste de ce bordel, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas la vie que j'imaginais… l'existence que je voulais. Pourtant, je m'étais lancée dedans avec enthousiasme, ah ça oui. Tout le monde y croyait, mes amies, mes profs de terminale, même moi. Mais il a suffi de quatre mois pour que tout mon optimisme vole en éclats. Mes résultats ne sont pas horribles, non plus… mais je ne me sens pas bien, ici. Pas à ma place, contrairement à tous ces autres qui m'entourent.

Alors je reste seule. Je me perds dans la musique, mon seul point d'ancrage avec ma vie d'avant. Et je pleure, sans savoir quoi faire. Je me contente de survivre, heure après heure. C'est déjà bien assez. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop.

J'ai mis mon lecteur mp3 en aléatoire. _Despacito_ n'a même pas réussi à me donner envie de bouger. Il est 19h20, maintenant, le self ferme dans dix minutes. J'ai faim, mais je suis surtout déprimée. Comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs jours… Plusieurs semaines. Je ne veux pas descendre et rejoindre les autres à table, dans le brouhaha de l'établissement. À parler de choses qui ne m'intéressent plus, à tenter de mieux connaître des gens dont je me fiche éperdument. Je veux seulement rester ici, roulée en boule sur mon lit à écouter ma musique et ne rien faire. Parce que bouger signifie inévitablement aller travailler, toujours. Se remettre à apprendre, à engranger des connaissances dont je ne vois pas à quoi elles pourront me servir. Et ça, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Je crois que je vais finir par imploser, si rien ne s'améliore. Imploser, ou pire… Je commence à me faire peur. Parce que parfois, entre deux crises de larmes, j'ai des idées auxquelles je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser un jour.

 _Despacito_ fini, une musique bien connue se fait entendre dans mon casque. Je n'ai aucune intention de sourire, mais _Descendant of the Shinobi_ me fait quand même fermer les yeux et monter le son de quelques crans. Je sens les larmes affluer de nouveau sous mes paupières closes. Wutaï me manque, Canyon Cosmo me manque, le Village Fusée me manque. J'en viens même à regretter l'air saturé de pollution de Midgar. Des semaines que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec Gaïa, moi qui à peine six mois plus tôt étais toujours fourrée là-bas du matin au soir… et c'est ça qui, plus que tout, me ronge de l'intérieur et me fait dépérir à petit feu.

La musique du jeu enregistrée dans mon mp3. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux et de ce qu'on a pu partager, avant cet été tumultueux et ce mois de septembre qui a marqué le début de ma descente en enfer.

Et soudain, au beau milieu de la mélodie légère et insouciante qui me poignarde le cœur, je l'entends. Un bruit sourd, étouffé par mon casque, mais quand même sonore et énorme, comme quelqu'un qui s'étale par terre. Ou se cogne dans un mur. Dans une cabine de douche, pour être plus précise. C'est vrai que ma voisine de chambre a tendance à toujours en laisser la porte entrouverte après s'être lavée. Moi, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude, mais...

 **BOUM.**

Sa voix perçante résonne, aussi bien dans les airs que dans mon esprit – elle n'a jamais su faire la part des choses. Apparemment pour être sûre que je l'entende bien à chaque fois.

 _ **« Aaaïïïeuh ! »**_

Je ne bouge pas. Mais plutôt que de redoubler mes pleurs, chose dont je meurs d'envie après avoir entendu cette voix familière, je m'applique à sécher mes larmes du revers de la main. Je me suis arrangée jusque-là pour que personne ne me voie dans cet état. Je vais pleurer dans les toilettes du lycée entre deux cours, ou j'attends de rentrer à l'internat pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Et le week-end, je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je veux faire pareil avec eux. Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette sale manie de vouloir cacher mes émotions et de toujours me montrer forte… de mon père, sans doute.

La porte de la pièce adjacente s'ouvre, et Youfie surgit dans la chambre comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Je l'attends, assise sur le rebord du lit, et l'accueille d'un signe de la main, avec un petit sourire qui reste triste malgré tout. Ma crise n'est pas encore passée. Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Évidemment qu'elle voit que ça ne va pas. Elle me connaît aussi bien que je la connais, maintenant, et c'est sûrement la première chose qu'elle a remarqué.

Puis elle se met à articuler exagérément en silence. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, pas dupe.

 **« Tu peux parler dans mon esprit, je t'entendrai, hein. »**

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »**_ me demande-t-elle en croisant les bras et en affichant une moue boudeuse.

 **« Tout. »**

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sautillant moins joyeusement qu'à son habitude. En sentant son bras tenter de m'enlacer maladroitement, mes défenses déjà fissurées craquent totalement et je m'effondre sur son épaule en y versant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **« Vous me manquez, putain ! J'en peux plus de ces cours de merde. Je me sens seule et vous n'êtes pas là. Personne n'est là. Je veux rentrer ! »**

Si je lui ai fait mal avec mon casque, elle ne s'en est jamais plainte.

 _ **« Chez toi ? »**_

 **« À Gaïa. »** je renifle. **« C'est pas chez moi, ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous dans ce monde à la con ! »**

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je me suis posé cette question. Je ponctue ma phrase d'un coup désespéré sur le lit. Mon poing rebondit sans conviction sur le matelas mou, et je pose ma joue baignée de pleurs sur son épaule nue.

 **« J'en ai marre, Youfie, j'en peux plus… J'en peux plus… Je… Je sais pas si je vais tenir. »**

 _ **« C'est ce que tu voulais faire, non ? »**_

Mais je secoue la tête.

 **« Je sais pas, Youfie… Je sais plus. »**

Elle pose sa tête contre la mienne, son oreille pressée sur mon casque. Je monte encore un peu le son et nous écoutons ensemble la fin de _Descendant of the Shinobi_ , même si elle ne doit pas l'entendre très bien. Quand la musique s'achève, elle me prend mon mp3 des mains et la repasse.

 _ **« T'as mangé ? »**_

 **« Non. »**

 _ **« Alors vas-y. »**_ m'encourage-t-elle doucement.

Je renifle à nouveau.

 **« Pas envie. »**

 _ **« Moi, j'ai faim. »**_

L'innocence et l'espièglerie dans sa voix me rappellent des tas de souvenirs et me redonnent envie de fondre en larmes. Rien d'étonnant à ça, j'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer en ce moment. Moi qui ne quitte habituellement jamais ma carapace de dure à cuire… La preuve que ces putains d'études ne me correspondent en rien. Et ils me manquent, bon sang…

… Gaïa me manque.

Tellement que j'en crèverais.

Mais c'est justement ce qui fait obstacle à ces pensées qui me font peur. Parce que si je me suicide ou que je me fais du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Oui, ça arrêtera tout ça, c'est sûr. Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir. Même s'il s'agit « seulement » d'une lame de rasoir piquée dans le labo de bio ou d'une accidentelle surdose de médocs. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Si je commence à faire la conne, comme dirait Cid, alors ils me lâcheront. Ce sera ma punition pour avoir joué avec ma vie, et je l'aurais bien mérité. Alors je reste clean. Je ne fais rien, et je pense à eux pour faire sortir de mon esprit ces images dangereuses parfois trop tentantes. J'invoque leurs visages, leurs sourires, et tous ces souvenirs que l'on partage, pour combattre les démons qui m'oppressent. Mais ça ne fait que me rappeler plus cruellement encore leur absence. Ils me manquent tellement que ça me fait mal. J'essaye de me dire que c'est une douleur qui me maintient en vie.

Youfie m'enlève doucement mon casque des oreilles, éteint mon mp3. Je râle, par principe, avant de prendre conscience du silence pesant qui règne dans l'internat. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux le savourer. Et je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, alors que la jeune Ninja de mon âge insiste doucement :

 **« Allez, viens… On va manger toutes les deux. Ça va aller, tu verras. »**

Je rouvre les paupières. Ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui est toujours si pleine d'énergie. Elle me dévisage sans céder et continue d'une voix plus ferme.

 **« S'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je te donnerai des nouvelles d'eux, on parlera d'autre chose. De tout ce que tu veux. Mais viens. Il faut que tu ailles manger. »**

Béatement, je hoche la tête. Comme un automate, je me baisse pour enfiler mes chaussures, mets ma veste, mon manteau. J'éteins la lumière de la chambre en sortant, ferme à clé l'appartement de l'internat derrière moi, et descends une à une les marches des escaliers alors que Youfie, qui n'a rien perdu de son caractère, emprunte le chemin le plus rapide en se balançant de rambarde en rambarde, avant de sauter dans le vide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je souris faiblement. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais pouvoir l'imiter… et que ça paraisse normal. Que personne ne me dévisage avec de grands yeux en me traitant de folle ou de malade mentale.

Je traverse la cour jusqu'au self, les mains dans mes poches pour les protéger du froid. Youfie marche d'un pas vif à mes côtés, exhalant une vapeur blanche et me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Son regard brun pétille toujours autant, mais maintenant il y a de la tristesse dedans quand elle me regarde. Elle sait que j'ai fait une erreur de parcours, que je n'ai pas trouvé ma voie. Je crois que je l'ai compris aussi, quelque part au fond de moi. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour que je l'admette. Et surtout, que je l'accepte.

Nous rejoignons la file des retardataires. Je passe sans un mot devant les surveillants, la tête baissée. À côté de moi, Youfie leur fait des grimaces qu'ils sont incapables de distinguer et je me surprends à pouffer malgré moi. Le lycéen qui me suit me fixe avec étonnement. Je m'en fous. Je suis dans ma bulle, avec Youfie. Isolée du monde qui m'entoure.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sens bien.

Moi-même.

J'attrape plateau et couverts, dessert, fromage et plat chaud. Ratatouille, ce soir. Pourquoi pas. De toute manière, depuis quelques temps, je ne trouve même plus de plaisir à manger quoi que ce soit, moi qui me serais damnée il y a six mois pour une simple tablette de chocolat raisins-noisettes. Youfie glisse son bras à droite, à gauche, récupère discrètement quelques morceaux de pain et une pomme, qui disparaissent aux yeux du reste du monde dès qu'ils sont prisonniers de ses doigts. J'adresse un simple signe de tête fatigué aux autres filles de l'internat, mais dédaigne les places de libre près d'elles pour aller m'asseoir plus loin, à une table inoccupée, avec Youfie pour seule compagnie. Elles me regardent faire avant de retourner à leurs discussions. Depuis le début d'année, elles ont compris que j'étais particulière, un peu dans mon monde, pour ne pas dire carrément bizarre et différente d'elles. Si différente… Maintenant, elles ne s'en formalisent plus et me laissent seule si j'en ai envie. Quelque part, je leur en suis reconnaissante. Ainsi, je n'ai pas à me battre pour faire davantage semblant d'être celle que je ne suis pas.

Le temps passe et au bout de trois quarts d'heure les surveillants sont obligés de me demander de m'en aller. Je suis la dernière. Je vais rapidement déposer mon plateau et quitte la cantine. Mais je ne remonterai à l'internat qu'une heure plus tard. Entre-temps, je traîne dans le parc du lycée, malgré le froid, profitant de l'obscurité et de ma solitude pour arrêter de me cacher et parler enfin à voix haute avec mon amie. Avec Youfie, tout va mieux. Avec elle, je me sens différente, oui… Vivante, comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis des semaines. Cette sensation m'a manqué. Et plus que tout, elle a réussi à me faire rire. Aussi bien au cours du repas que pendant notre balade dans le noir. Je ne sais pas ce que pouvaient penser tout le monde en me voyant me marrer toute seule à ma table, et je m'en fiche bien.

J'ai arrêté de me demander pourquoi j'étais la seule à voir ces gens. Peut-être qu'ils n'existent que dans ma tête. Mais ils me font du bien, et j'ai besoin de leur présence. Si les personnes normales savaient, elles diraient que je suis folle. Moi je préfère penser que sans eux, je le deviendrais.

Youfie est revenue souvent, après ça. Elle n'a pas été la seule : il y a eu Reno, Cid, Aeris, Aurélie, Carolina… Tifa m'a même appelé sur mon portable, un soir, pendant que je bataillais avec l'énergie du désespoir pour conserver ma motivation à faire mes devoirs. Je me demande si ma voisine de chambre a cru que je parlais toute seule au téléphone. Parce qu'elle est comme tous les autres… Elle ne sait pas les entendre.

J'ai quand même la chance d'avoir une amie exactement comme moi. Elle aussi, elle est la seule à pouvoir distinguer certaines personnes. Mais cette amie a beau m'apporter tout son soutien, nous sommes séparées. Elle est à des kilomètres de moi, maintenant.

Toujours, ils m'ont redonné le sourire. Ils étaient là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas et que tout le monde me disait seulement de m'accrocher, et que ça allait passer. Eux écoutaient ma peine et ma douleur, tentaient d'apaiser mes peurs et mes angoisses, me rendaient forte sans même le vouloir, simplement par leur présence à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais plus aller à Gaïa. Alors c'est Gaïa qui est venue à moi.

Et quand j'ai enfin décidé d'arrêter ces études-là et de préparer autre chose pour l'année prochaine, tout le monde m'a dit que c'était le bon choix. Ma famille, mon entourage, mes amies qui étudient à des kilomètres de moi. Et eux aussi.

Tout le monde m'a dit que ça valait mieux pour moi. Avec tout le monde, j'ai hoché la tête, balbutié quelques phrases. J'avais admis. Pas encore tout à fait accepté. Mais le chemin commençait à s'effacer sous mes pieds, pour mieux se retracer. Avec eux, il n'y a pas eu que des paroles. Il y a eu des rires et des pleurs de soulagement, des accolades. J'ai passé plusieurs minutes enlacée avec certains. Youfie m'a longuement serrée dans ses bras. Cid m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, malgré mes protestations. Reno m'a gratifiée d'un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, que je lui ai rendu, en souriant comme jamais je n'avais souri depuis des mois.

Avec tout le monde, je ressens encore de l'appréhension et de l'hésitation. Mais dès que l'un d'eux est présent à mes côtés et me reparle de cet épisode de ma vie, alors j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Maintenant, je peux les retrouver, et ça fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

Gaïa n'est plus seulement un autre monde, pour moi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, Gaïa est devenue mon second foyer, ma protection, mon refuge, mon sauf-conduit.

Et je n'oublierai jamais ce que Youfie a fait, ce soir-là. J'aime à penser que c'est grâce à elle que tout a commencé. Que si elle ne m'avait pas forcé à aller manger, si elle n'était pas arrivée pour me bouger le cul… Alors rien n'aurait changé.

La réalité n'a rien su faire pour moi. Mais mes amis de Gaïa, si.

C'est peut-être bête, mais c'est ce que je crois.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Un nouvel OS mêlant la vie réelle à Final Fantasy VII, au point de ne plus savoir vraiment ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux..._

 _Je dois vous avouer que ce texte me tient à cœur. Parce qu'il m'est très personnel._

 _Même si vous ne l'avez pas apprécié pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé..._

 _Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt._


End file.
